7x01
est le premier épisode de la saison 7. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 6 octobre 2017 sur ABC. Henry quitte Storybrooke à la recherche de sa propre histoire. Dans un autre royaume, il rencontre une Cendrillon troublée, changeant la trajectoire de sa quête à jamais. Lorsque la belle-mère de Cendrillon, Madame de Trémaine, les menace, Henry découvre que suivre son cœur lui demandera de faire des choix plus durs que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. Des années plus tard, la petite Lucy retrouve Henry désabusé chez lui à Seattle, déterminée à lui remémorer sa véritable identité pour rompre la Malédiction affligée aux personnages de contes de fées d'Hyperion Heights. Résumé À Storybrooke Dans un autre Royaume À Seattle … thumb|left|200px|Jacinda parle de sa démission. De son côté, Jacinda rentre chez elle, où sa colocataire, Sabine, s'inquiète de ce retour anticipé alors qu'elle prépare un plat dans la cuisine. La latina avoue avoir démissionné, or son amie lui rappelle, en lui montrant un pot en verre rempli de billets, qu'elle a beau connaître Louie de réputation, c'est lui qui leur permettait de payer le loyer. Pendant qu'elles ajoutent des émincés à leur casserole, la cuisinière se soucie ensuite de la réaction qu'aura la marâtre de Jacinda en l'apprenant, elle qui a cédé avec réticence la garde de Lucy à sa mère lorsque celle-ci avait encore un emploi. Mais l'intéressée compte garder ce secret, puis demande si sa fille est justement prête à aller voir sa grand-mère. Ce que Sabine ignore, car la chambre de la petite ne s'est pas ouverte de la matinée. En entrant, contrariée, Jacinda découvre malheureusement pour elle que Lucy est sortie en douce de son lit, et désespère sur le sort que leur réserve sa belle-mère. thumb|200px|Ivy prépare l'arrivée de sa mère. Quand on parle du diable, une voiture immatriculée « VB1 » dans l'État de Washington se gare, et en descend une femme chaussée d'une paire d'escarpins rouges taille 35. Dans son ensemble robe fourreau ceinturée et veste en laine extensible de chez Hugo Boss [http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/boss-delasana-belted-stretch-wool-sheath-dress-regular-petite/4666443/ "Delasana Belted Stretch Wool Sheath Dress"] et [http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/boss-jelisana-stretch-wool-suit-jacket-regular-petite/4666459/ "Jelisana Stretch Wool Suit Jacket"] sur Nordstrom., la silhouette en talons hauts pénètre dans les [[tours Belfrey|tours de Belfrey Developments]]. Douze étages plus haut, grâce aux caméras de vidéo-surveillance, une jeune assistante vêtue d'un péplum rose BCBG [https://www.bcbg.com/fr_FR/barrett-peplum-jacket/RND4J561-602.html/ "Barrett Peplum Jacket" sur BCBG.] prévient le personnel soudain en alerte de l'arrivée imminente de leur patronne, donnant toutes sortes de consignes d'apparat. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin, Ivy sourit en accueillant sa mère Victoria Belfrey d'un « bonjour » matinal. … Anecdotes Diverses [[Fichier:Le Diable s'Habille en Prada 2006 Miranda Priestly apparition ascenseur mini.png|thumb|200px|Miranda Priestly, interprétée par Mery Streep dans Le Diable s'Habille en Prada de 2006.]] * Le générique de l'épisode présente la Space Needle de Seattle. ** Le fond musical varie quelque peu de l'habituel. * Il s'agit du premier épisode présentant Jared Gilmore autrement que dans la distribution principale. * Ayant changé l'accent de son personnage Weaver pendant le tournage de , Robert Carlyle a dû réenregistrer ses répliques en post-synchronisation pour cet épisode. * L'épisode s'ouvre de la même façon que le pilote de la série, décrivant les mêmes événements. ** De même, le plan qui surplombe Storybrooke rappellent l'ouverture de l'épisode . * Henry possède le pendentif de sa mère en porte-clés. * Le Troll de Fremont tient dans sa main une Volkswagen Coccinelle, soit le modèle de la voiture d'Emma. * Lorsque Henry reconnaît Cendrillon quelques notes musicales de "Wedding Dance" sont jouées. Il s'agit de la musique du mariage d'Ella , reprise plus tard dans cet épisode pour le bal du Prince. * L'apparition de Victoria Belfrey et la panique que provoque son arrivée dans ses locaux rappellent l'introduction de Miranda Priestly, du film Le Diable s'Habille en Prada, sorti en 2006 et dans lequel joue Rebecca Mader. * Comme son homologue de l'épisode , la Fée Marraine est assassinée. * Henry reconnaît Alice après avoir vu sa bouteille étiquetée « Buvez-moi ». Cette potion lui permet de rapetisser dans le premier chapitre du roman Alice au Pays des Merveilles. * En tournant une page du livre de Lucy, Rogers bouge son index de la main gauche alors qu'il s'agit d'une prothèse. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 3,26 millions de téléspectateurs, soit 0,7 % sur les 18-49 ans. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni X'', soit ''X % de part de marché. Références à LOST * L'ordinateur portable de Henry a un autocollant Geronimo Jackson sous l'écran. * Hyperion Heights comprend un fast-food de la franchise Mr Cluck's. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à LOST en cliquant ici ! Références à Disney [[Fichier:Le Sortilège de Cendrillon (Disney) 2007 Madame de Trémaine sourire mains baguette magique secret.png|thumb|200px|Mme de Trémaine et la baguette de la Fée Marraine dans Le Sortilège de Cendrillon.]] * Henry possède une peluche et une figurine d'éléphant dans son appartement, peut-être en référence au film Disney Dumbo, sorti en 1941. * Le nom Hyperion est une référence à Hyperion Avenue, où se trouvaient les deux premiers studios d'animation de Disney qui ont produit Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. Le bureau des scénaristes de Once Upon a Time y a été déménagé peu avant le début de production de la saison 7.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BUuV6_LBFfI/ "Our new offices have some history to them… #OnceUponATime #season7 #day1", compte Instagram] d'Adam Horowitz. [http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/15/once-upon-time-season-7-spoilers-d23/ "It is obviously an homage to Disney history. We're always really conscious of that and we love to find ways to put that in", Adam Horowitz, "Once Upon a Time bosses drop new clues on season 7", Entertainment Weekly.] * Une famille de clients que conduit Henry porte des oreilles de Mickey Mouse. * Hyperion Heights comprend un centre de toilettage pour animaux, le Radcliffe Pet Day Spa. Radcliffe est le nom des propriétaires des dalmatiens dans Les 101 Dalmatiens de 1961. ** L'apparition de Victoria Belfrey est annoncée par un plan rapproché sur la plaque d'immatriculation de sa voiture, comme dans Les 101 Dalmatiens sorti en 1996. * Henry mentionne le film Disney Cendrillon sorti en 1950. ** Madame de Trémaine devient propriétaire de la baguette magique de la Fée Marraine en la neutralisant, à la manière du personnage dans Le Sortilège de Cendrillon sorti en 2007. ** La formule « Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo » est tirée du film. * Sabine et Jacinda conserve des espèces dans des pots. Dans La Princesse et la Grenouille sorti en 2009, Tiana économise ses pourboires dans des boîtes de conserve pour ouvrir son propre restaurant. ** Tiana refuse des cuisses de grenouilles au bal du Prince. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 7x01 Photo promo 1.png 7x01 Photo promo 9.png 7x01 Photo promo 10.png 7x01 Photo promo 11.png 7x01 Photo promo 12.png 7x01 Photo promo 13.png 7x01 Photo promo 14.png Photos de tournage Vidéos left|350px thumb|right|350px Références "}} en:Hyperion Heights de:Hyperion Heights (Episode)